Peter & the Mermaid
by WaterLily25
Summary: Peter discovers Neverland's well kept secret. A fanfic of how Peter meets the Neverland Mermaids! Not an exciting summary but just give it a go and tell me what ya think! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The sea glistened like glass that day, smooth and still under the brilliant sun. Peter Pan admired it from his perch atop the Lost Boys' tree house, high above the canopy of the jungles and forests of Neverland. From here, he could see everything: the Indian encampment on the West coast of the island and the smoke rising from their fires; Hook's pirate ship in the cove, the Jolly Roger flapping languidly in the sea breeze; and the distant light pink clouds that floated over the sea, casting dark shadows in their wake.

Peter inhaled the salty breeze that tousled his blonde curls. He rose into the air, lighter than a feather, and admired his Neverland.

The day was perfect. Now, he only had to find something to do.

"Peter!"

Peter looked down through the trees and locked his green eyes on a Lost Boy, dressed in a shabby striped shirt, torn brown pants and fury boots: Tootles. Tootles was the biggest of the boys and the gentlest, with bright brown eyes; he admired Peter very much.

Peter smiled; he saw something exciting in those brown eyes. But his smile dropped and tried to look "stately". He spoke in a booming deep voice.

"Report! What news do you bring me?"

Tootles straightened and saluted the Leader of the Lost Boys, "Peter, Hook and the Pirates are in the lagoon. They've got nets!"

Peter's stateliness fell and he looked to the East coast, seeing the curve of the beach and the rocky terrain of the lagoon's waterfall. And sure enough, he heard distant shouting, the deep voice of Hook.

"Caught something, you say?" Peter asked, a clever look appearing in his eyes. "Well, let's take a look!"

Peter smiled at Tootles before shooting into the air, eager to see what Hook was up to this time.

Tootles turned around quickly and ran to the entrance of the tree house, shouting: "C'mon! Slightly, Curly, Nibbs, we have to get to the lagoon!"

Slightly, reading a map upside down in the treasure room, looked up to the small opening that served as a window at the top of the wall (the room was underground); he saw Tootles' chubby face beaming down at him.

"To the lagoon!"

"What is it?" asked Slightly in a proper voice, "I haven't any time to spare, I have _much_ to do before-"

"Oh come off it, you can read those later, Hook and the Pirates are in the lagoon!"

Slightly started and looked at Tootles, dropping the map on the wooden table. He grabbed his sword and straightened his fury black hat, "Alright men: sharp's the word and quick's the action!"

Slightly ran to the rope ladder at the far wall but stopped and turned to a birdcage, hanging in a small alcove in the hard mud packed wall. Inside the feather filled and knickknack cluttered cage, Tinker Bell, clothed in green and gold leaves, slept in a tightly shut clam shell.

"Tink, come on, Peter's at the lagoon, trouble's afoot, I'm afraid. No time to lose!"

Slightly began to climb the rope ladder and the tiny clam shell opened, revealing a tired and irritated Tinker Bell, her knotted blonde hair piled on top of her tiny head in a messy bun. She yawned and shook her head. She thought about going back to sleep but knowing Peter was out provoking the Pirates only made her nervous. She stood and stretched, her little figure no bigger than a Lost Boy's hand, and after straightening a few leaves that had gotten twisted out of place, she flew from the cage and to the open window, a trail of glittering dust floating behind her.

Nibbs, Curly and the Twins came bustling out of the tree house, all dressed in their normal attire of tattered clothes, leaves, and furs. They searched for Tootles, breathing heavily.

"Where's he gone?" Nibbs asked, crouched in hunting position with his bow and arrow ready in his hands.

"He's left us!" cried the Twins.

"This way!"

Nibbs, Curly, Slightly and the Twins turned to see Tottles disappearing down a dirt path, jogging towards the lagoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was perched on top of a palm tree when Tinker Bell came swooping in, landing in his tangled blonde hair. Peter barley glanced up at her entrance: his curious eyes were transfixed on the busy Pirates below.

Captain Hook, with his long black curly hair and red coat gently blowing in the breeze blowing from the waterfall, stood tall and regal on a lagoon rock, surveying the dark water. He shouted at his men who were on the other side of the crescent shaped lagoon. The other Pirates, including Hook's first mate Smee, were standing still in the shallow water, holding a long net.

"Move one muscle," Hook threatened softly, his blue forget-me-not eyes wild with dark intentions, "And it will be the last move you'll ever make."

The water rippled around the shaking legs of the Pirates.

Peter looked at the net and the water curiously, moving closer to the edge of the palm tree leaves.

_Don't you dare_, chimed Tink. She could feel it; Peter could never resist meddling in the Pirates' business.

"I'm not," Peter whispered defensively. "I'm waiting…"

Hook's eyes were scanning the water slowly, searching its dark depths. Then, he tensed and pointed to the water with his hook, clenching his teeth so as not to shout at his men.

Peter followed the hook and saw nothing in the water. He looked to the pirates at the other side and then heard a whisper over the roar of the waterfall.

"Psst! Peter!"

Peter parted the palm leaves and saw the Lost Boys at the base of the tree, hiding in a bush of tropical fire colored flowers. The boys held perfectly still, well hidden from Hook's eyes, and had their weapons at the ready. Though they actually posed no threat to Hook and his crew, Peter felt a surge of pride.

Tootles motioned up to his leader and Peter put a finger to his lips, pointing at Hook. Tootles nodded firmly and whispered the orders to the boys. After saluting their leader in the palm tree, they went crouching among the tall leafy plants, surrounding Hook's rock.

Peter watched them disappear and his head snapped back to the Pirates when he heard a loud splash. The noise echoed off the lagoon rocks and the pirates fell one by one into the water, their arms flailing around with the net, trying to catch…

A fish!

Peter cocked his head, his skeptical green eyes flashing to Hook.

"That's it?" he asked loudly.

Hook wheeled around and his icy eyes locked on the flying boy.

Hook glared at the leaf-clad boy, "I should have known you would show up, boy. But I've no time for your silly games today."

It must have been a very important fish: it was very unlike Hook to ignore Peter, his greatest enemy.

Peter, floating well above Hook's reach, watched the pirates splashing in the water, "Hook I'm disappointed; all this work for a fish?"

Then, Hook smiled deviously, "Looks like you _don't_ know everything, _boy_."

Peter looked to the Pirates again and trained his eyes on the net in the water: he saw a face.

Peter stared at her and she stared at him too. Peter saw that the girl had bright pink hair, the color of the sky at sunset, floating around her in the water. Only half of her face was visible and all he could see were her wide eyes: she was frightened.

Peter looked down at Hook, "Why are you catching a girl?"

Hook scoffed at the boy, "Silly boy. _That_ is no girl."

Peter's eyes narrowed, confused, "What-"

Then the Pirates hauled the net fully out of the water and Peter saw a powerful tail thrashing around inside it. He tried to find the fish's head but he only saw the girl's torso and…

Peter's eyes widened and he heard the gasps from the bushes behind him.

"_That_ is a mermaid, boy," Hook said smugly; he was proud of his catch. "Her intellect is well beyond yours and mine, boy: the best kept secret of Neverland. And she's _mine_ now."

Peter had never heard of this creature before. Whatever she was, she looked at Peter desperately, pleading.

He felt his protective instincts taking over him: not waiting another minute, he flew to the other side of the lagoon, knife drawn.

He heard Hook's enraged shout: "SHOOT HIM!"

The pirates fumbled for their pistols, at the same time dropping their ends of the net, and began aiming at Peter. The "pops" of their guns echoed around the lagoon as he flew above them in circles, trying to think of a plan. The girl-fish-thing twisted nervously in the water, trying to see what Peter was doing.

Peter looked over his shoulder and saw Hook aiming at him also, a better shot than his men. The Lost Boys were creeping up behind him…

"Captain!" yelled Smee but it was too late: the boys pushed Hook into the water.

The Pirate Captain flailed and shouted and the Pirates struggled to keep a hold of the net as they tried to get to their captain in the water. But as they went deeper, the net sank.

The strong tail inside the net flicked back and forth, splashing the pirates and knocking them down. Peter flew high above them, trying to see if the girl-fish-thing was able to get free. But the net was only tangling around her.

Tink chimed as she flew away from his head, just before he dove into the water below.

The water was cold and surprisingly clear: Peter opened in eyes and saw the big net floating near the surface like a giant knotted spider web. Inside, the girl-fish-thing was tied up by the rope, struggling to free her long body. Peter stared at her for a long moment, comprehending the strange creature.

Breaking his stare, he swam closer to her and her eyes watched him intently as bird would from inside a cage. He glanced at her carefully before cutting at the rope with his knife, his cheeks puffy as he fought to hold his breath.

The Pirates abandoned the net, kicking wildly in the water as they slowly made their way to their distressed captain. The net began to sink and pulled the girl-fish-thing and Peter deeper into the water.

Peter cut and cut but there was still more rope. He felt light headed and just as he cut the last restraint, the girl-fish-thing escaped with a flick of her tail. He turned to see her but she was gone in the darkness of the water.

He tried to kick upwards but he felt his energy fading, his lungs collapsing…

Then, he felt arms wrap around him and he was propelled up to the surface. His head broke through the water and he gulped in the fresh salty air, his lungs stinging.

He opened his eyes and saw, only an inch from his face, the girl-fish-thing. Her arms were wrapped around his chest tightly, his body pressed to hers.

Peter stared at her, breathing heavily as water dripped from his hair in front of his eyes. Her eyes were sea green and clear as glass, staring back at him. She smelled like the sea breeze.

Then, her full lips spread into a smile, a smile Peter would never forget.

"Peter!" the Lost Boys shouted.

The girl-fish-thing looked away from Peter, seeing the strangely clad boys jumping up and down on the rocks near the water fall. She released Peter and dove. Surprised by her sudden retreat, Peter kicked his feet to stay afloat and saw her large, fanning pink fishtail flash in the sun before sinking under the water with a splash.

Peter, still breathing hard, stared at the spot where she had been, the water moving restlessly. For a moment, he thought he had been dreaming.

"The Pirates retreated into the jungle!" Slightly yelled to Peter, "They said something about the Crocodile!"

Peter gasped and quickly lifted out of the water, floating above its surface. His green eyes scanned the water vigilantly but he saw no sign of the Crocodile…or her.

Tink flew over to him and floated just in front of his nose.

Peter breathed heavily, still trying to catch his breath, "Tink…who is she? Hook said she's-"

_A Mermaid_, said Tink.

Peter looked away from the water, meeting Tink's tiny eyes.

"A Mermaid…"

Tink nodded. And for some reason, she looked worried.


End file.
